


Of Perhaps and Maybes.

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: DCTV crossover, F/F, a little canon divergence but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Barry Allen stumbled out of an inter-dimensional breach with a cute girl behind him, Sara was interested. When the girl - Supergirl, apparently, leaped gracefully off the ground and shot a pair of laser beams through her eyes, Sara was dazzled. And probably a little turned on.orSara's take on what happened during the Invasion crossover. She may or may not have a crush on Supergirl.





	

Ever since she became a time master, Sara never particularly enjoyed staying in one time period longer than necessary.

Being trapped in 1958 was originally a torture that somehow she was able to cope with by joining the League of Assassins again... Or, for the first time... Whatever. At the end of the day that was, obviously, not the best choice she’s made.

Then she was trapped again in Salem 1693 which was... Fun, to say the least, but not something she'd do again.

The truth is that even though she's been traveling through time for months now, she's never shared that passion for the ages that Nate and Martin seemed to have. Truth is, Sara Lance didn't really cared about how _idyllic_ the 60's were or the glamorous rise of the 80's, not really, especially not when every time they went to a different time period something always went wrong and they always had to deal with people trying to kill them.

(Not that Sara wasn’t used to it, even before joining the Legends she dealt with _a lot_ of people trying to kill her.)

So no, she didn't paid much attention to the scenery changes, sure, some were pretty, but she would rather never see something like Star City of 2046 again, or Vandal Savage’s London of 2166.

Something deep inside of her was always glad when they time jumped, she never wanted to get stuck in a timeline again, and she never wanted to repeat 1960 where her memories were slowly and quietly slipping away from her.

That need to keep jumping even translated to her old life in 2016. Sometimes, when aberrations were not popping up on their screen they would go back for a while, to see their families and friends and whatever, it was important to keep the team rested, continuously saving the timeline and history could get really tiring.

However Sara found that she didn't enjoyed Star City as she used to. Everything was so different whenever she came back it was hard to adapt, so that little part of her always got happy when they had to leave, and she knew that it was bad that she was starting to feel uneasiness at her own home but... C’mon, what was even home for someone who was constantly moving through time?

That sense of belonging was gone, at first Sara suspected it was because of Laurel, but it was something else entirely... She had become detached to pretty much everything, and she wasn't sure why. She loved her dad more than anything, and seeing him even briefly always managed to calm her mind, she also loved Oliver and Felicity and Diggle and Thea, and they always welcomed her with open arms. But something was missing for Sara.

"It's the adventure," Oliver had said, he wore many fancy suits now, looked always impeccable as the Mayor should look like, but he was still the same grumpy inspirational Ollie she knew. "You're just used to being a hero, Sara. Normal life bores you."

"Yeah," Felicity agreed. "You're a time master, you've met Einstein ‒I’m still freaking out about that, by the way. And you've seen the future and you've gone to the Old West and done all this incredible things, you've literally _changed_ history, which is awesome, no wonder Star City bores you now, it would bore me too."

And perhaps they were right. Perhaps Sara was so addicted to the thrill of making a difference that she couldn't stand standing still. She knows that she used to dream of having a normal life, sometimes, when they were still hunting Vandal Savage, Sara thought of going home to her family, maybe get an ordinary job that didn't included fighting criminals, a _normal_ life was something she thought she wanted, but now... Well, she couldn't imagine herself staying in the same time period for more than a month.

So Sara tried not to dwell on it, perhaps after all she truly was the hero material everyone thought she was. Be it as it may, she was at least happy her current job kept her busy all the time, and she was glad it was the most challenging thing ever, because she couldn't deal with monotony.

They have been searching for the so called Legion of Doom for a while now when the trail goes completely cold, and Ray suggests they stop on Star City again until they find them. Just as that happens, something entirely different comes up.

Going back to 2016 for nostalgia trip? Meh, Sara almost wanted to say no. Going back to 2016 because a bunch of aliens were invading Earth? That was it.

Not even Amaya and Nate had anything to say about it. Traveling time was one thing but... Aliens? Yeah right, Sara was definitely not going to miss a chance to fight those.

The change of scenery was nice, seeing everyone again was nice, knowing that she wasn't in charge of a whole time-traveling crew was a little unsettling but somehow nice. Sara had to remind herself that she was launching directly into a war with real Aliens... She should be a little bit nervous, but then again, she has seen so many things now she doubts anything would make her nervous ever again.

She was wrong.

When Barry Allen stumbled out of an inter-dimensional breach with a cute girl behind him, Sara was interested.

When the girl - Supergirl, apparently, leaped gracefully off the ground and shot a pair of _laser beams_ through her eyes, Sara was dazzled. And probably a little turned on.

Kara Danvers was, without a doubt, the most interesting person Sara has met in a long, long time. Maybe it was that she was from another earth, or maybe that she was from another planet entirely. Mmm... Maybe it was that Kara Danvers was stunningly gorgeous, and dangerously powerful.

Damn, she could beat all of them without breaking a sweat. Now that was... Exciting.

Sara never thought that the most exciting part of fighting aliens would be getting to meet one. Except that Kara didn't looked anything like the ones they were fighting.

Dominators was a dumb name and Sara felt dumb saying it out loud, but she was surrounded by people with dumb silly names all the time.

Perhaps there was something interesting in 2016 after all.

"So what's it like on Earth-Supergirl?" she asked Kara once the team had dismissed to rest from the test run. Everyone was worn out, but Kara looked as if nothing had happened.

"Oh, it looks a lot like this one, actually," Kara said, smiling, and it was bright and beautiful and capable of ending worldwide wars. "Not that I've seen much of it, but they're not really that different. Except that well... We've got a bunch of aliens, most of them friendlies, unlike in this place."

She thought to ask if all aliens back on her earth were as cute as her, but decided against it when Barry shouted for everyone to get together, he had something important to say.

Oh whelp, Sara was sure there was going to be time for corny flirting later, no matter they were battling a murderous alien race that wanted to wipe them out.

And honestly what the hell, they had Supergirl on their side, those so called Dominators won’t stand a chance.

That's what she thought before the mind controlling. Damn, Sara wasn't really a fan of mind controlling, it was first on the list of things she hated to go through. Well, maybe second, she sure as hell doesn't want to go through dying again.

But this was... Painful, extremely painful. She was suffocating inside her own head, a sharp pain came from the center of her skull like a drill and spread in tendrils across her body. She couldn't move, she couldn't think, this was way, way worse than being stuck in a timeline that wasn't her own.

Fortunately, it didn't last long, and in the middle of her fight with Oliver something clicked inside of her. She stumbled, breathed, felt her limbs buzzing and her blood boiling. She was okay. She was herself, yet somehow it still felt like there wasn't enough oxygen.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you," she told Oliver as they were walking back to STAR labs. He shrugged.

"Wouldn’t be the first time."

And apparently mind controlling also came with a permanent headache.

Just as she was starting to feel like there weren't any voices on her head anymore something else came up, and well... She doesn't really remembers what happens next, only that she wakes up and everything is different and weird and... Is that Laurel?

Of course that's Laurel, why wouldn't she be?

Except that she wasn't Laurel. And this wasn't real. And Sara had to say goodbye for what felt like the hundredth time, but it was different now, because Laurel was _right there_ , she could see her, she could _hug_ her.

Thea was right, they did smelled the exact same. Laurel hugged her the exact same. Sara had to drag herself away from that place, because one second longer and she would've broke down entirely. She couldn't. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

At least this time she got to say goodbye, which had to count for something.

It didn't do much to comfort her, and it felt like letting go all over again.

"Hey..."

Sara sighed, pushing the tears back, and turned around. She was back at the STAR Labs hangar, everyone was back, but Sara had walked away for a moment so she could clear her head. On her little corner behind one of the vans she couldn't hear Oliver's and Barry's conversation, so she figured it was time to get going.

But behind her wasn't Oliver or Barry or Ray or someone else she would expect. There was Kara Danvers looking small even with her Supergirl cape, smiling shyly at Sara like she was afraid to even be there.

"Are you alright?" Kara asked softly.

"Something like that."

"I umh... Heard what happened, with your sister... I'm sorry."

Sara's stomach dropped for a reason that she couldn't understand. Kara looked apologetic and hurt, like some part of her resonated with Sara... Like she, somehow, knew exactly what she was going through. That sheer and pure understanding overwhelmed her somehow, those eyes spoke more than she could ever imagine, and Sara wondered what kind of burdens Kara Danvers carried on her shoulders.

"You don't really know me," Sara said, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Why are you sorry?"

Kara pursed her lips and took a step forward. "I don't know you," she admitted. "But I know what it's like to have an older sister and I don't know what I would ever do if I lost her."

"You have a sister?"

"Adoptive sister."

Oh. That made sense.

"Well then, I hope you take care of her better than I took care of Laurel."

It was not meant to sound bitter, or sad, or whatever, she even tried to smile to brush it off, honestly Sara had just said it without thinking, but she heard Kara's breath getting caught in her throat and she saw her frown ever so slightly as if she could feel her pain.

"She protects me, actually," Kara said, smiling fondly. "I'm sure that Laurel is so proud of the person you are now, Sara. I know I would."

"Thank you," said Sara, doing her best to smile back, ignoring that they were basically strangers.

It was funny, this little person's presence was like a pocket sunshine, it spread warmness on Sara's chest, and for a moment she actually believed Laurel would be proud of her.

Kara Danvers was a gift, and they didn't know each other at all, but Sara was somehow grateful for this little conversation.

Sadly it was the last one they had that day, but even as Sara jumped back on the Waverider to stop the anti-meta bomb from killing a lot of her friends, she was still thinking of Kara's gentle smile and how much she would give to see it again.

And at the end of the day they had one less alien menace to worry about, and one new president that was a little hot and they were still leaving the next day to keep fighting Reverse Flash and his Legion of Assholes. But not without a celebration first.

Honestly she was glad they saved Earth, because she got to see Kara on actual clothes and not her superhero suit. And she got to say, wow. Not wow _wow_ but more like just... Wow. She was cute. Extremely cute. With glasses and long sleeves and a white collar and her hair tied on a ponytail. Goody two-shoes was never really Sara's type, but Kara Danvers managed to pull it off flawlessly.

"You're staring," said Jax standing next to her, holding the tiny bottle of whisky that she brought. She was beginning to regret offering him in the first place.

Sara shoved him playfully on the shoulder. "Shut up."

"What's going on?"

"I think our Captain here has a bit of a crush on Supergirl," Jax said, chuckling, and Amaya looked a little confused.

"Jax if you don't stop talking now I'm going to use your head as a corkscrew on Felicity's wine bottle."

He laughed, and elbowed Sara with a knowing look when Kara started walking towards them. "Let's go Amaya, I'm sure _Captain Lance_ could use the privacy."

Jax was already walking away, he didn't saw the sharp glare Sara threw on his direction, but she hoped the sensation was clear enough.

"Hey," said Kara with a smile, holding her own glass of champagne though it seemed as if she hadn't even taken a sip.

"Can kryptonians even get drunk?" She asked her, eyeing the bubbly content.

Kara laughed and shook her head. "Not with human stuff, no."

Sara wasn't a cheesy person but God, could her laugh make flowers grow.

"That's a pity, I'm sure you have a lot of fun at parties."

"Well I did try it once... The getting drunk thing, and I don't remember much of it... Just that I couldn't really do the flying, and that I fell asleep on the floor."

This time it was Sara's turn to chuckle, because that image was kinda hilarious. "Wow, I would've like to see that."

"Not my finest moment."

"Unlike you flying all over the world to take on those little buggers, great job by the way."

She could've sworn she saw her blush, but perhaps being all giggly and shy all the time was just Kara's natural charm.

"Oh please, who was the one flying a space ship and stopping a meta-killing bomb?"

If they were gonna trade compliments for the rest of the night Sara could live with that, but life wasn't really that good.

Kara had to go back to her Earth, and Sara had to go back to her ship, they both had their own villains to deal with, and their own problems.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again, Sara."

And Sara had little time to process how nice her name sounded on her lips before Kara hugged her. It was brief and extremely short but still got her heart racing. Oh. Well, Kara Danvers was definitely the most interesting person she's meet in a very long time. Sara doesn't remember feeling like this since God knows how long.

How did _this_ exactly felt like she wasn't sure, but it was nice.

"I'm sure too, Supergirl."

Sara Lance did not enjoy staying on a time period longer than necessary, but as she slipped inside the Waverider after saying goodbye to everyone else, she thought that maybe she should.

Surely she would not mind staying in 2016 a little longer, fighting aliens or not, just to spend a little more time with Kara. Sadly, life wasn't like that. But maybe it should.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
